1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly, to a foldable stroller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Strollers are vehicles designed for carrying infants or babies. A stroller is usually provided with foldable structure for easy transportation and storage. For example, in China Patent Application CN201010185251.3, a conventional stroller includes two handles, two front supports, two rear supports, and a bottom support connected to the two front supports and the two rear supports. The two handles are connected to two upper ends of the two front supports respectively. Two front ends of the two rear supports are pivoted to two middle portions of the two front supports respectively. In such a way, the two rear supports can rotate toward the two front supports to fold the stroller. However, since the two handles are connected to the two front supports and cannot rotate relative to the two front supports, an overall length of the folded stroller is the sum of a length of the handle and a length of the front support. As a result, the folded stroller needs a larger space for transportation or storage. Besides, when it is desired to install a seat on the stroller, the seat is usually installed at two joints of the two front supports and the two rear supports. As a result, the two rear supports may be easily stretched rearward to deform, or turn over easily due to excessive length of two upper portions of the two front supports, which is not reliable in operation.
Therefore, there is a need to design a stroller which has advantages of a compact folded size and reliable operation.